


Deal?

by kurenohikari



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam, Angst, Bad Parent John Winchester, F/M, Friendship to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and John were away in another hunt, leaving Samantha (Samuel/Sam) all alone for two whole weeks. On the third day working on the job, the male Winchesters call Sammy very late at night for her to investigate something for them. </p><p>She does that and stays up all night searching information for them, only to find out she had spent her sweet sixteen's birthday night working for two men that didn't remember what date was. Men who stayed all the time she was doing stuff for them, getting drunk and looking for someone to get laid with.</p><p>Brokenhearted and disappointed she leaves the ratty motel room, her dad had left her in, and wandered around Las Vegas. Amazed by how lively and beautiful the city was at night, she ends up bumping into a strange group of men. Her wits, intelligence and spitfire attitude catches the eye of the lieder of the group... Crowley.</p><p>What will happen that night? Or the following two weeks? Will friendhip grow? Or something more? And if secrets are revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange girl

"What now sir?" asked me Gaston, one of the many demons that worked for me but one of the few that really are worth staying under my command.

We followed Azazel all the way from Greece, to Las Vegas. Only to lose him as soon as we got here, without having the slightest idea of why he did all that trip. Which angered me, cause I have to know why he suddenly makes different plans so I can kill him.

Everyone thinks I am doing all this work for Lilith, so when she gets into power I will still be her second in command, but then I would be the right hand of the Queen of Hell. But no, I am a patient guy, a guy who likes to plan, a guy with ambition, a guy who will be the future King of Hell.

"We stay here and investigate" I answered him "I will have a selected group of demons that work for me digging around Las Vegas, trying to find out what was Azazel doing here. But in the most discreet way possible, the last thing I need is someone knowing my plan".

"Yes, sir" Gaston replied without thinking it once, which made me smirk.

He and his sister sold their souls to me a hundred years ago, so I would erase the fact that they were sibling from everyone's mind. You see the deal is that they were in love, even though they were related and wanted to be together more than anything. They knew that they would be send to Hell for that fact, so they decided that they would prefer enjoying their mortal life together rather than apart.

Ever since they had been loyal to me, bending to my will whenever I wished. They are also one of the few demons that had found their soul mate and got them to stay by their side. Gaston and Isabella are also the only ones that know my plan of becoming King of Hell, not all of it but my intentions are clear for them. The obly reason why that is true, is because they believe in me and obey my every command, without even thinking it. They do that because they are loyal followers of mine.

"By the way, where is your sister?" I asked Gaston, noticing that she wasn't around. If I don't order Isabelle to leave, to do something for me, she would never stray from her brother's side "I can't see her".

"I... I don't know" he said. I could easily sense the fear in his voice, surely afraid of her having been caught "I must find her".

"Relax Gaston. If she had been kidnapped we will rescue her and if she had been exorcised I will only have to bring her back" I told him.

I refused to admit that I offered him comfort because I feel any kind of attachment for any of them. I only did it because finding utterly loyal demons is hard, if not impossible.

"Thank you, sir" Gaston told me, eyes shining with gratefulness and worship.

I totally didn't melt at his puppy eyes, eyes of a puppy whose owner has just returned from a long trip out of home. 

"Gaston... love" murmured softly Isabelle, appearing from nowhere.

She spoke so low that if it wasn't from our demonic hearing we wouldn't have heard her. I was confused by why would she speak so low, when she always held herself firmly and proudly, making sure her voice to be listen. But when I saw her state I knew why, she looked like hell... and I should know about that.

"Isabelle! What happened to you love?" Gaston rushed to the side of his beaten and bandaged sister/soul mate/wife "Who did this to you?!".

"A black skinned man in his late thirties" answered an unknown feminine voice behind Isabelle.

When she stepped out of the shadows  I was able to see her: she had a balanced skin color, not too pale or too tanned, unmarked by any scar or any blemish. She was tall, slim, had thing pink lips and brown greenish eyes, eyes that could practically show the purity of her soul, but also reveal her intelligence so anyone (smart) should know that she isn't someone to mess up with. Her breast length wavy chocolate hair placed delicately over her left shoulder in a pony tail.

Her elegant and beautiful features weren't the only thing that got my attention, but her modern and cool style of clothes caught my eye as well. She was wearing a pair of well fit blue jeans, held on her hip by a simple dark brown belt, a pair of light brown short boots, a plain white shirt and a dark brown jean jacket, which first buttons were unbuttoned. It gave her a juvenile look but with her expressions she gives out a mature aura.

"It was an angel" Isabelle whispered to Gaston, making us both stiff and her brother to tighten his hold on her "But he went away as soon as she saw her"  _Now that is interesting,_ I thought a bit impressed,  _could the angel be the reason why Azazel was here? Or her?_

"Hi, my name is Crowley" I presented myself with my business smile and extended my hand, she accepted it and shook it firmly.  _Smart girl,_ I praised inside my head.  _Never show weakness in front of no one, especially strangers_ "Thank you for saving our partner. Who might you be young girl?".

"Samantha" she answered with a small smile. A smile that pinned me on my place by how honest it was, and by how cute her dimples made her look "And there is no need to thank me, I did what everyone... well, anyone good would do".

"Let us thank you" I insisted, not wanting to let my only clue to Azazel's plan slip away "It is breakfast time and it looks like you need it" I commented and it was true. The girl seem to be starving, not just from today but from a long time now "The hotel we are staying at, has a huge buffet for breakfast and a very good one at that. What do you say? Fancy something delicious to eat?".

She considered my offer and observed the three of us carefully, watching put for any sign of danger and weighting her options. Luckily we were good acting innocently, somethingthat only talented demons could do.

"Ok" she finally said "Breakfast can't hurt anyone. Guide the way".

I stepped at her left side to offer her my arm, which she decline politely. Shrugging I began walking, next to her, towards the hotel. Behind us I could hear my demons discuss what was going on.

"I have no idea of what happened, just that she brought me to her motel room and took care of my wounds. She... she showed much more kindness and love in a couple of hours than I had received in my whole life as human and demon. Not counting you or Crowley" Isabelle confessed softly, aw clear in her tone of voice "I could notice from my visit over her room that she is a huntress" I could feel Gaston ready to attack the girl "Do not hurt her Gaston... I owe her at least that".

 _Well, well, well. Who would have believed it? A simple girl was able to gain a demon's affection._ I thought intrigued.  _Of course, Isabelle had always been kinder (if a demon can be kind) than normal demons. Both, she and Gaston too_.  _Also, this strange girl isn't normal._

"Did you come from Scotland for work? Or are you from here?" Samantha's question brought me back from my thoughts.

"Good guess, normally people confuse my accent with a British one" I said with a quick smirk, trying to hide my unease.

No one can know that I am from Scotland, cause if they do it will be easy for them to find where my bones rest and kill me. And the last thing I want is to die, I didn't survive hell to be killed.

"It wasn't a wild guess" she told me "I watch English talking TV show from all over the world".

"Why?" I asked her confused, to why such a young girl will take interest in something like that, and curious, she doesn't cease to surprise me since the moment I met her.

"I am a nerd" she stated simply "I love to learn about other cultures and the ways of how they developed over the time".

I watched, with a bit of amazement, how her eyes shone in passionate happiness when she spoke of things she loves. It's something that I hadn't been able to witness in a long time. First because emotions is something demons don't have. Second cause the humans I deal with are despising people with dark or tainted souls, not bright like hers. Third because any other human or creature I meet are only toys for me.

"From where did this love for knowledge grow?" I questioned her.

"I have already told you enough of me" she replied with a sneaky smirk, showing me another side of her. Not the kind and innocent one, but the smart sly girly side "And you are a stranger. I never talk to strangers, less accept having breakfast with them. You should be flattered" she told me playfully.

Not trying to flirt with me, but just doing it cause she was like that.  Or at least that's what I believe and I am proud about my profiling abilities. It is something you need to have to reach the position I am, in a demons government.

"Then why did you accept?" I asked her, stopping in front of the hotel entrance.

The smirk vanished from her face and blown full smile took over her face, a sly and sneaky smile. And her next words made me feel unease "For the same reason you offered me breakfast".


	2. Eventful breakfast

Sitting at our table with Gaston, in front if me, watching how Isabelle showed Samantha everything the buffet had, both of them with a huge smile, almost felt as if we were a family. Which is the most idiotic thing I had ever thought.

But as this strange girl, I had never expected to find, smiles so innocently and full of happiness at something simple, like a big breakfast, I don't know if that is completely true.

She acted as if there was nothing evil in life, nothing that could make living horrible, but I could see that she knew about the dangers hidden into the shadows. It is something demons can sense, we can feel which souls are still innocent and which have been tainted, the latter ones are easier to lure and to break even more.

However, hers is different. Even after being hurt so many times, she still keeps on going and sees the good in life. But I guess that is something she must do, or she would have gone insane a long time ago.

"I cannot understand that girl" commented Gaston, then I knew that I wasn't the only one that notice her different soul.

Who am I kidding? Surely every demon was capable of noticing the same things I saw, but only a few thought that mattered for something. The rest just saw it as a weakness or plainly didn't care, cause she was human and they are only toys or food for us.

"I get tour frustration, Gaston" I replied.

And I really did.  _What did she mean by 'for the same reason you offered me breakfast'?_ I asked myself in my head.  _The reason why I asked her to join us, was because I wanted to know the plan of Azazel... or did I have another reason?_

"This is amazing!" Samantha's voice brought me back from my thoughts "Thank you for inviting me, Crowley" she flashed me a grateful smile, as she sat beside me. From the corner of my eye I could see Isabelle taking the place next to Gaston "At the end you never answered me" the strange girl continued talking "Are you here for business? Or you live here?".

"Business" I answered with my typical I-know-things-you-don't smile "What about you? Las Vegas doesn't seem to be your type of place".

"On that you are right" she replied, gaze drifting to her plate before taking a bite from her chocolate croissant. You have to love French hotels "My dad and brother... they came here for work as well".

"Do held any grudge against your family?" Gaston asked her "I can easily hear the rage in your voice when you mention your father and brother".

"You are allowed to be angry with your family when they leave you all alone forthree days, without even calling once. And when they do, they ask you to maketheir research for the whole night while they are out getting drunk and havingsex. Not even thanking you for all the hard work you did and forgetting that itwas your sweet sixteenth birthday" she answered angrily, jaw clenching "So yes Gaston, I held grudges against my family. A family that ruined my life by dragging me all around the country, not letting me have the normal life ever wanted. A family that force me to follow their way of living, without trying to accept my choices of life. A family where one loathes me, for no reason known, and other one has his head way up his ass, that doesn't see that I need him" with each word she spoke I got more surprised than before. Her life, her pain... are so similar to mine when I was human "I... I have those the restroom. Excuse me" she said before standing up and walking out of the room.     

"Well done Gaston" Isabelle said sarcastically.

But I didn't pay attention, I just stood up and followed her out, she was sitting on a small sofa at the lobby. She was breathing deeply and repeatedly, surely trying to stop a panic attack. I made my way towards her slowly, making sure not to startle her. I sat next to her, the sofa was so small that our knees touched (not that I noticed that) and waited until she calmed down.

"Better?" I asked, once she seemed more relax, and offered her a glass of orange juice, I made appear without her noticing.

"Yeah, thanks" she said, taking the offered glass with a grateful smile "Sorry for that. Like I told you I tend to avoid strangers, you never know who is a bad guy"  _If you only knew,_  I thought "And I would never open up or react like I did over there, with so much familiarity. It's just that...".

"You couldn't stand it anymore" I interrupted her "Everything you maintained inside of you, to make things easier for your family and try to make everyone happy, finally got the best of you" it wasn't a question, it was a statement cause I knew the feeling "It happened to me too" I told her "Mom was a mean bitch and my father could have cared less about me. But the difference between you and me is that your family would do anything for you, even after all the hurt they implicated on you".

Those words were true, I knew that they were true. The Winchester family has gained their fame among the supernatural society, as the most fearful hunter family since the Campbell. There are three integrants: the leader (John Winchester), the talent (Dean Winchester) and the brains (Samantha Winchester). It took me some time to figure it out, but this strange girl is the smartest hunter alive. Or at least that is what rumors say.

But even though they are great hunters, everyone knew the weakness of every member... family. That is why I knew that this girl would be fine. That is why I knew that the only way to convince her to make a deal with me, wouldn't be to get away from her father and brother but to save them.

Not that I wanted to make a deal with her, what surprised me. I just talked to her cause I wanted to make her feel better.  _What is wrong with me?!_ I asked myself inside my head.

"And yours wouldn't?" I chuckled humorlessly and darkly at her question.

A question asked so softly, as if she was afraid it would break me or affect my feelings.  _If you only knew I went through hell,_  I laughed inside my head,  _Then you would know that this, is nothing to me._

"They would have been the ones to kill me, not try to defend me from being killed" I told her.

I didn't notice I have been spacing out, submerged into the world of memories, until I felt Samantha's arms wrapping around me. I stiffed immediately, ready to defend myself from any attack. 


	3. The birth of new feelings

**I didn't notice I have been spacing out, submerged into the world of memories, until I felt Samantha's arms wrapping around me. I stiffed immediately, ready to defend myself from any attack.** Cause that's the only thing I had been receiving since birth. In my mortal life both mother and father beat the crap out of me, when I had my own son I beat the crap out of him receiving only hateful words from him and in hell I was tortured until I turned into a demon.

So it surprised me when she hugged me tightly, trying to comfort me. No one ever did that, I had never received kindness from anyone. Any kind of kind gesture like kiss, hugs and sweet words, was the forced devolution of my partners after I gave them sex or dresses or costly jewels or anything they desired. So having this strange girl being concern about me, for the goodness of her heart, was startling.

"They are stupid then" she whispered in my ear, angrily. But for the first time in my life (both mortal and immortal) the words full of rage weren't directed to me, but were directed to someone else in my defense "You are an amazing person, Crowley. If your parents didn't see it is their loss, it's the win of Isabelle and Gaston... and mine. You have been nothing but kind to me, what makes you a good person"  _poor Samantha, she sees the good in me when there is nothing,_ I thought "And if you can afford the journey to Las Vegas from Scotland, plus staying in one of the best five stars hotel of the city, it means that you have succeed in life. You had won over your parents, they lost".

"If you only knew what I did to my son, he hates me. I can assure you I am no better than them" I said in a tight voice.

I should probably hate her for making me feel this weird emotions. Stuff that I could have continuing living my life without, but I couldn't.

"I believe that people deserve second chances. It doesn't matter what had they done, where are they from... or what are they" she explained to me.  
   
The last part was whispered and I knew that I wasn't meant to hear it. I still did, and it surprised me.  _A hunter believing in equality between the humans and supernatural. That it's a first one,_  I contemplated in my head fascinated.

"What if they are very different and people, the society you are living on, thinks that they are monsters and have to be killed. What would you do on that moment?" I asked her, wanting to know what she truly believed on the matter.

"I... we are talking about gay people, aren't we? Please, tell me that this isn't you confessing to me that you are only attracted to men" she questioned me.

"Of course, I am talking about gay people" I replied, not wanting to blow up my cover "And no, I am not gay. I am bisexual".

"Cool... not that being gay is something bad... I totally accept it! I... I will better stop talking right now" she babbled nervously, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

Her reaction made me throw my head backwards and laugh. Not a fake one, but the most honest laugh I had in my life (not counting when I torture people of course). When I stopped laughing I returned my gaze to Samantha, only to find out that she was staring at me with a small smile.

"What?" I asked her gruffly "Do I have something on my face?".

"Happiness" she replied "It is the first time I see you smiling, and even laughing, honestly. I might not have known you before today, but I can tell that you haven't laughed in a long time".

"You didn't answer my question" I told her, trying to make her stop looking at me with so much kindness.

It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable and nervous, I don't know how to handle it... I don't know how to handle her. Which is very frustrating, cause I am very good handling  people.

"I believe that people shouldn't be judge by who they are, or what they are, or where are they from, or even who they like" I could easily see that she wasn't talking only about gay couples and homophobic people, but also about the supernatural creatures and hunters "What matter are the choices of life you make, what you do with what you have and if you had ever hurt anyone" I winced at that, but cover it pretty good. However, she noticed. She has a good eye, I'll give her that "But there is nothing that can't be forgiven if you truly feel sorry".

"Why are you being so good to me? You barely know me?" I asked her confused, trying to change the topic of what is good and what is bad. I still could handle the situation.

"For the same reason I saved Isabelle" Samantha answered "I hate people being hurt or feeling sad, so if I can make something to help them I'll do it".

"You are a very good girl, Samantha" I smirked when she shivered as I spoke her name "So it is your sixteenth birthday today?".

"It was yesterday" she said, her bad mood returning "You know, I didn't want a big party, or a pretty dress, or even a huge cake. I hate those stuff! I would have been happy with just staying in the motel room with my family, eating Chinese food while watching the rerun of Grimm, pointing out how wrong they are or how near they got to the right thing this time. Maybe playing some poker or scramble latter, with cookie and rocky road ice cream. No gifts or cake, just being together and receiving a happy sweet sixteen from the people I love the most... that is all I ever wanted".

She sighed sadly and I started to loath her family at the moment. Before I admired them for making a name in our society so fast, but now I hated them for how they treated Samantha. Then got angry at myself for caring about how she felt.

"Why don't you tell them about how you feel?" I inquired.

"Because my father's answer would hurt me way more, than his absent" she answered, containing a whimper "He would say: 'Why are you so selfish?! Can't you see that I am working to make the world a beat place for you and everyone! Why do you always ask for too much?!" a single solitary tear fell from her right eye "Do I ask for too much?".

"No, you don't" I murmured, drying the tear with my thumb and wrapping my arms around her.

"I can't do this anymore" she whimpered against my shirt "I have seen horrible things during my trips, investigated and learnt about awful stuff, I was scorn by my father way too many times, was bullied and pushed away in every school for being different, forced into a life that goes against everything I believe on and I think that the only one I could always count on has now forgotten about me" she began crying, damping my designer shirt. I would normally kill whoever ruined any of my clothes, I am very picky on that. But for a reason my heart (the one I thought had lost a long time ago) broke for this strange broken girl "Dean is always with me for special occasions: birthdays, Christmas, Valentine's day, Halloween, Easter, Thanksgiving day and Independence day. Now he is always out, almost never talk to me anymore and now he had forgotten my sixteenth birthday" she cringed into herself "Damn it! I sound like a petulant little girl".

"No, you sound like a girl that had been hurt unjustly way too much by her family and couldn't keep it contained anymore" I told her and hugged her closer to me, she was practically sitting on my lap "Just let it all out, I'll be here for you Samantha".

As soon as the words left my mouth she broke down into tears, again.  _I will be there, Samantha. You won't be alone as I was_ , I promised myself inside my head.


	4. The papyrus

"She is different" commented Gaston as we watched Isabelle and Samantha walk in front of us, talking and laughing at different things.

We had just finished having breakfast and convinced Samantha into joining us for a walk to a nearby park. The park where I have detected Azazel visiting. If this strange girl has any relation with his plan, she might be drawn to something or react in a peculiar way.

"Who? Isabelle?" I asked him.

"Yes, sir" he replied "She is calmer, as if... as if she was able to feel again".

"I thought you would be better than that, Gaston" I said disappointed "That you wouldn't fall for those rumors. Demons have feelings, we were human once that leaves a mark. We have emotions, but they are asleep. The strongest demons are able to keep them awake and alive, like the three of us. They come handy from time to time, it makes it easier to read our enemy and find their weak spots. But for the majority of the time we just ignore them, after all they are a bloody pain in the ass" I explained to him "Why do you think that you are so loyal to me? If we didn't have emotions we would be able to feel pleasure, rage, hater, greed... and in yours and your sister's case loyalty".

"That makes sense" he said. By the way he was staring at his wife and Samantha, with a lost look, I knew he was thinking out loud without noticing "You are different as well, sir" he told me seriously "You care about her" I stiffened at his accusation and glared at him "You went after her and comforted her".

"I only did that to gain her trust" I growled lowly, making sure that Samantha wouldn't hear me "Humans are just a tool for a purpose. Their lives are just a flitting moment, I am forever" he shivered in fear, knowing quite well that he was in problems "Do not say something like that again! I am a demon, the King of Crossroads and future King of Hell, not to mention yours and your sister's master. So if you ever think about me feeling something for a pathetic human again, I'll make sure you wish to return to be in Alastair's hands" I warned him.

He was my right hand and my best demon, this was the only reason why I didn't torture him immediately like I would do with other demons.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir" he apologized frantically.

"Just don't repeat it" I warned him.

"I won't, sir" he assured me "Thank you, sir".

"See, that wasn't hard" I mocked him with an evil smirk. 

"Crowley, Gaston what is wrong with you? Come on! Don't be so slow" Samantha's voice caught my attention. She and Isabelle were leaning against a big tree, far from the crowd of people but still in plain view, just a few feet from us "What were you talking about?" she asked us, more specifically me, when we reached them.

"Business" I lied smoothly "What about you? You seemed quite entertained with your conversation".

"Methods of torture during the witch hunt in Europe" Samantha's answer surprised me "What? I like history and law, what happened during the days of that era is so wicked and dark that is almost enchanting".

"She knows every method of torture that was invented, what instruments they used and how they inflected so much pain, and still have the support of the people" Isabelle announced proudly "She would make such a good demon" she whispered to us, making Gaston to smirk evilly.

Samantha was spacing out so she didn't notice the exchange of the married couple. She kept on staring at the tree, as if it had the answers to her problems.

"Is the tree really that interesting? Or are you going to tell me that you are into botanic as well?" I teased her. But when she didn't answer and kept on looking straight into the branches, I knew that something was wrong "Samantha. Samantha answer me" I demanded but she kept on ignoring me "Come one Samantha, don't be such a moose. Sam, Sammy, Moose, Samantha!" I continued trying to get her attention because I hate to be ignored, not because I was worried for her.

However, when she began climbing the tree I stopped talking. The three of us, Isabelle, Gaston and I, watched as Moose made her way to the top of the very high tree. I used my demonic vision to not lose her out of sight when she got hidden by all the leaves and branches. A few meters before she reached the top, Samantha stopped and sat of a branch facing the trunk. She took out her dagger and began craving into the wood.

"What is she doing?" asked Gaston out loud.

He always had the gift of saying what he thought out loud with no fear. A quality I had always appreciated on him, but right now I just wanted him to shut up. Cause they he asked the question, made Samantha sound as if she was crazy. And the last thing I need is to deal with a crazy strange girl, only to know the plan of Azazel.

 _Take a deep breath, Crowley_. I told myself in my head. _You are doing all this to get the crown you deserve, keep it cool and you'll be the King of Hell_.

 _As if you could have ever 'keep it cool'_. A voice inside my head spoke, from the darkest corners of my mind. _Patience has never been a virtue of yours. Well, if you ever had any virtue, patience would have never been one of them_.

 _Shut it!_ I yelled to the imaginary voice inside my head.

( _Damn it! Trying to take control all over hell, complotting against my boss and figuring out the plan of the actual King of Hell, is really stressing_. I thought tiredly. _I am starting to imagine voices talking to me_.

 _I might be an imaginary voice invented by you, but as I am you I know what is truly happening through your head_. The voice replied. _The real problem is not dealing with 'a crazy strange girl'. The problem is that you are worried for that sweet girl that had showed you the first disinterest act of kindness you had received in your life_.

 _Just shut up!_ I yelled at the voice again.

Luckily it shut up, just in time for me to hear Isabelle shouting "Samantha!".

As I gazed back to Moose I saw her falling form the tree. Using my transportation powers I caught her in time, before she touched the ground. I magically checked her up, and was surprised when I sensed demonic blood and power waking up inside of her.

"Let's get back to my hotel room" I ordered them and blinked us, without anyone noticing, there.

I carefully laid Moose on my bed and checked for any physical injury. I didn't know why I was doing that, my body just moved on its own and made me feel weird things. I only found a few scratches that would heal fast, but one on her face that would leave mark. That was not a good thing, her face is too beautiful to have a mark.

"Leave it to me" told me Isabelle, knowing what I was thinking "After all, out of the three I am the only one with healing magic" that was true and the reason why I wanted her to work for me, there are few demons with that ability.

"What is that?" questioned Gaston, to no one in particular "It seems like a papyrus" he advanced and took said thing from Samantha's grip.

It was a bit difficult at first, cause she didn't want to let go, but when I stepped in and tried to calm her down she released the papyrus from her grip.

"I can't read this" Gaston announced after only looking at it once. Isabelle and I, both, rolled out eyes at that. He has always been the muscles of the team "It is written in a really old language".

"It's a demonic language" I said when I finally got to read the papyrus "It is a dead language for us, like Latin for humans. None of us speak it anymore... well, no one but a selected group of intelligent demons".

"Let me guess, you are part of that selected group" drawled Isabelle, I always liked her spark "What does it say?".

"Bloody heaven!" I cursed under my breath as I read the papyrus "This is a prophecy from God" they looked at me shocked "Taught to us, demons, by Lucifer. He passed this information to the Knights of Hell, who wrote it down here".

"What is it about?" inquired excitedly Gaston.

"It is about the Apocalypse" I announced.


	5. The prophecy

**"It is about the Apocalypse" I announced** "It tells the story of how a child, the true vessel of Lucifer, would be born. And how the sibling of that child would go to hell, one day, and break the first seal, of the sixty-six that should be broken. The chosen child then would kill Lilith in revenge. That would break the last seal and release Lucifer from his cage. Then Lucifer and Michael would do anything to make their true vessels, the chosen child and its sibling, accept them into their body. Then they will fight until one side would win, but then at least half the planet and its population (if not more) would be destroyed" when I finished telling them what I had read, the room was dead silent.

"Damn it!" Isabelle cursed under her breath "How do we stop that?!".

"Why would you want to stop the Apocalypse? If Lucifer wins, demons will rule the world and those fucking angels would be gone forever" Gaston exclaimed.

"Why would we want all humanity enslaved? That would be no fun for us. Also, Lucifer hates us as much, if not more, than humans. He would destroy us as soon as we stopped being utile to him" I explained calmly, but internally I was losing my patient and mind "Furthermore, and more importantly, the plan for me to become King of Hell would be ruined".

"Does it say who is the chosen child?" asked Gaston, and I swore it was the most intelligent thing I heard him say in the whole day.

"It doesn't, which makes no sense" I answered "How would Azazel know... That bloody bastard!" I cursed angrily. All the pieces finally fitting "Twenty-six years ago Azazel began making deals all over the country, this surprised everyone cause he never showed interest in doing deals with humans. So when he began collecting souls I got intrigued, but what shocked me the most is that sixteen years ago he didn't collect any of his payments. I think that what he was after weren't the adults, but their children" I looked down at Samantha with a thoughtful expression "That bastard surely fed the babies with his blood, so their bodies would be stronger to vessel Lucifer".

"You think that Samantha is one of those babies?" asked me Isabelle surprised "That she could be the true vessel of Lucifer?".

"It might be" I replied thoughtful "She reacted to the papyrus, her age fits and I can feel demonic blood waking up inside of her".

"What kind of powers do you think she'll have?" asked Gaston "Do you think she will be a threat? After all she is one of Azazel's spawns and might be the true vessel of Lucifer" I retracted on my thoughts before, this was the smartest thing I heard him say in the whole day.

"No" I told him "We will keep her. She is our best shot to kill Azazel and stop Lucifer from coming out of his cage" I shifted my gaze from Samantha to my demons "Let's gain her confidence, turn her into our friend and manipulate her without her knowing" they nodded their head in agreement "The most important thing, the one thing that you cannot forget is that she can't find out that we are demons. If she does, the plan will fail".

"And how do we win her trust? She was raised as a hunter, she was taught to trust no one" said Isabelle.

I smirked slowly as an idea bumped into my head "By giving her the sweet sixteen that she wanted and her family didn't give her".

So I ordered Isabelle to go to the best Chinese restaurant of the city and ordered from everything a little. In the meanwhile, Gaston went to a DVD store and buy all the season of Grimm. I stayed back in the hotel room and took care of Samantha. The force transition from human to... whatever she is, caused by the papyrus, worn her out. She had been running a fever ever since she fainted, not even Isabelle's powers could heal her.

So while I was changing the cold tower on her forehead, I blinked two kilos of ice-cream (one of rocky road and another one of cookies) and a table game of scramble. But she kept on sleeping. By the way she was shifting on the bed and the anguish expression on her face, I guess that she was having a nightmare.

"Is she still asleep?" asked me simultaneously Gaston and Isabelle, as they entered the hotel room together.

"Yes, having a nightmare by the looks of it" I answered "What is peculiar is that when I tried to enter her mind, she pushed me away"

"She forced you out of her head?" Gaston inquired surprised "How could she do that?".

"If I knew it wouldn't be peculiar anymore" I snapped at him. His stupidity was too much to handle sometimes, I don't understand how Isabelle can stand him all the time "It surely has something to do with her transition from human to... the girl with demon blood".

"The girl with demon blood?" they spoke at the same time, incredulity clear in their voices.

"What?!" I growled at them "I don't have the slightest idea of what she is now, so I came up with a name. If you two bloody idiots have a better idea, say it!" I challenged them. When both of them shut up and looked at the floor in fear, I smirked in victory "Well?" I taunted them.

"Sorry, sir" they spoke at the same time.

As I knew that they really feel it and not only say it to not face my wrath, like the rest of the demons, I told them "It's ok guys, just don't repeat it".

"We won't, sir" promised Isabelle.

"Thank you, sir" added Gaston.

"See? It wasn't that difficult" my gaze drifted from them to Samantha when I heard her groan and shift on bed "Look who is awake. Took you long enough Moose" I commented with a playful smirk as she accommodated herself on bed, so she would be leaning against the headboard.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked confused "Why does my head feel like someone hit me with a baseball bat?".

"How do you know how does that feel like?" questioned Gaston, his mind drifting off the topic easily.

"You don't want to hear that story" she replied with an amused chuckle.

It looked like she was remembering something that at a time she hated but now was funny to her.

"You fainted" I explained to her "So we brought you to my hotel room, as we didn't know where you were staying" she looked at Isabelle and lifted an eyebrow "Isabelle wasn't in the best conditions when you took her there, so she wasn't paying attention to where she was" I lied smoothly.

It was easy after years of practice, although I could see, by the look on her face that she didn't believe me. But luckily she let it slide.

"Look Sam!" Isabelle exclaimed and pointed at the table in front the big TV "We brought all types of Chinese food and have all the seasons of Grimm".

"What?" she looked at us confused "Why would you do that?".

"You said that you wanted to spend your sixteenth birthday like this" I explained "We are a bit late... but happy belated birthday" I passed her a muffin with a single candle, lit up, on it.

"I... think that I told you that I didn't want a cake" she finally said, after a while of just staring at us in an uncomfortable silence "That is a cupcake, it is the same but only in small" she joked softly trying to lighted the tense atmosphere in the room, but failed.

Maybe doing this so fast was a bit (very) suspicious. After all how many strangers would do something like this for someone they didn't know. But now there was no turning back, it would be even more suspicious.

"It is called muffin form where I am from, so I didn't technically not follow your conditions" I told her, causing her to laugh.

For some reason her laugh made the room lighter.  _It surely has something to do with her new powers,_  I thought to myself.

 _Now that is plain stupid,_  commented that voice again.

 _Shut up!_ I ordered it and it followed like always.

"If you look at it like that, then you are right" she agreed with me, when she finally stopped laughing.

"Like always" I stated proudly.

"And humble too" Gaston and Isabelle laughed at Samantha's comment.

"Shut up, Moose" I snapped but she only laughed again "Just blow the candle and make your wishes".

"I will blow the candle but not make any wishes" she said "I don't believe on that crap. And even though it was true, I believe that working to make your wishes true is the only way".

 _How peculiar... what a peculiar girl,_  I thought as I watched Moose blow the candle.

 


	6. The plan

"Aliens? Really?! This is how low humans had fallen to get entertainment?" I thought out loud, while Moose and I were exiting the movie theater. We were still munching the popcorns that we couldn't finish during the film "How can anyone like such a fictional story like that one?".

Going out the two of us together, sometimes with Gaston and Isabelle too, had turned into a familiar routine of the last two weeks. I would join her whenever she went to the library to do homework, investigate for her family or simply read for enjoyment and sit next to her with a good book on my hands. Those sessions would always end up with a discussion of what author is the best for each gender or sharing about the books we read or simply comparing our believes of philosophy. There would be moments that I couldn't go to the library with her, because I had deals to make or clean the mess that some stupid demon left, so I would take Moose to my hotel room and leave her there until I could return.

Reading wasn't the only thing that we did. We also had dinner, at least three times a week. And on weekends I took her to the different shows that Las Vegas had, which she normally wouldn't be allowed to watch cause she was underage. But it didn't matter where we went or what we did, we always had a good time and I was able to get to know her much better. On the other hand, she also got to know things about me that I was planning to hide from her.

As well, those weird feelings that I had been having since I met Moose had been amplifying each time I meet her. I tried everything to make them go away: torturing people, having sex with every single willing (and not willing) human (or supernatural creature) that caught my eye, making a lot of deals, obsessing over the plans of taking the crown of hell and advancing greatly on them.... but nothing helped. Moose had gotten under my skin and wasn't leaving anytime soon. The worst part of it all, is that I don't want her to go at all. Cause I think that I am one of the exceptions, like Gaston and Isabelle. That I had finally found the one, I didn't know, I was waiting for. I believe that Samantha is my true mate.

"I liked it" Moose commented with an amused smile.

I felt better when I saw her smile, it was the first time in the whole day and I was the that caused that which made me feel even better. The problem was that earlier today, while we were having breakfast, Samantha's father called her to tell her that they were staying another week cause the creature had turned humans into one of them and they had to hunt them all down. Which left Moose very disappointed and had a bad day at school, even though today she had all the classes she likes the best. So I invited her to see the Fifth Wave, knowing that she read two of the three books and was waiting for the third one to get out, so I could make her feel better. Luckily it was friday and tomorrow she doesn't have school, other she wouldn't have accepted.  

"You only like it because of Evan and Cassie" I replied scoffing "Cause they symbolize all you believe on, equality and acceptance. He changed for the best because she taught him best and she accepted what he was even after all the pain his kind inflicted on her and her family".

"You know me quite well" she said softly, watching me attentively "You are very good at your job... or just want to know your mate better so she would accept you".

"Both" I answered with a winning smirk but then stopped frozen on my track, after analyzing what she had just said "What in heaven?!".  

"You shouldn't let a precious papyrus laying around your room just like it was nothing. You know how much those things attract me and how curious I am" she commented with a sly smirk and amusement shinning on her eyes "It looks like I am able to read ancient demonic languages thanks to Azazel's blood, it seems like it is hardwired in my brain".

"You know everything" it wasn't a question, it was a statement cause I wasn't stupid enough to believe otherwise "And you still hang around us, me?".

"At the beginning, I just wanted to jump from the window and run away" I will never admit that it stung hearing her say those words "But then I heard Isabelle and Gaston coming and taking their turn watching over me, outside the room's door. By the way, was it necessary to have demons guarding me?".

"I have a lot of enemies, any of them might come after you as soon as they hear me having you in my hotel room" I explained, she only nodded her head but seemed bothered by that decision.

 _Well, boohoo. I won't change my mind, she is MY mate and has to stay safe noo matter what._ I thought decisively.

"So I decided to act nice and like nothing happened, until I got back to my motel room and called Dean. But I got bored so I began reading from your books, the ones that talk about demons: their culture, their politics, their weaknesses, their traditions, their history, their legends. Everything I could get my hands on, I read it. Suddenly I got obsessed with demons, but not like my father. I just wanted to know more" I had to smile at that. Moose would be the only one that would like to read about demons not because she wanted power or to destroy us or to become one of us, just because she was fascinated by us and wanted to get to know us better "At one moment I found a chapter that talked about demonic mates and saw the similarities on the ways you treated me. Then I knew that you considered me your mate".

"I don't just consider you my mate, you are my mate" I told her firmly, not letting room for discussion.

"That's why I stayed. Cause I knew even though you, Isabelle and Gaston were demons and just wanted me to lure Azazel to a trap, the way that you treated me... like a friend was honest" I locked gazes with me and I was able to see how decided she was "If you want me to be your mate you'll have to start wooing me soon. Why don't you begin with Lilith's and Azazel's head on a silver plate for me".

"You are manipulating me with one of the most sacred things in demonic culture, so you can get what you want and maybe not giving me what I desire" I said awe struck by what she had just offered me, before a big smile appeared on my face "Now I know that I am deeply in love with you" I told her and pounced on her to get my so waited kiss. It was short and harsh, for she bite my lip and pushed me away before slapping me on the face "That is my Moose!" I loved the way she blushed at my comment but soon turned serious, cause it was time for business "I get why you want Azazel's head, but why Lilith's too?".

"You are my mate and she is in your way, she has to be eliminated for that reason. Also, she wants my brother to go to hell so Dean would break the first seal" Samantha told me.

"You are sure that you are Lucifer's true vessel" I stated,

"There would be no other reason why that angel would have gone away and let me live after interrupting him from killing Isabelle" she explained "From what I have read from your books, angels believe that the Apocalypses must happen because God so said it. That's why killing me would have been a bad idea".

"So, what is your plan? Oh, mate of mine" I teased her.

"I know that you have been searching for the colt and that you have found it" she told me, which only made me fall in love harder. Moose was a sneaky, sly and cunning bitch... and I totally loved her for that. There was no reason for denying it any longer "Let's lure Lilith here, trap her and then I shoot her. But you, Isabelle and Gaston will help me in the shadows. No one must know that you are on my side. Your demons will do the rest, they would have witnessed what I did and might try to take me down. You will stop them from doing that and call retreat".

"Of course I will!" I growled angrily, just at the thought "Then I will kill whoever tried to hurt you. Better, I will torture them for all eternity".

 _She is MINE and no one touches what is MINE!_ I thought possessively.

"No! You won't kill for me" she ordered me but I just glared at her and make her stop talking.

"If you had read half as much as you told me, you'll know that it is something I have to do. That I want to do" I growled at her darkly.

"Ok" she concede after a while of staring at my eyes. I think that she was able to see the hater, rage, jealousy, possessiveness and darkness of hell in my eyes. And that, that was the only reason why she agreed with me "But wait until after killing Azazel and being secure in your place as King of Hell. Because those demons will start rumors about how a human was able to kill one of the strongest demons of hell. The yellow eyed demon would come to me, knowing that I am one of the creations he made. He surely will try to make me part of his team and convince me of how much Lucifer is right. I will tell him to screw himself and we will fight, I will lose but before he gets to kill me you will come and slay that bastard. Demons will witness that the human that was able to kill the first demon lost against Azazel but you won. That will put you on the good side of them when you take the throne, and if I decide to be your mate I will be respected, at least a bit, even though I am human... or half human and half demon. Whatever I am! What do you think?".

I just stared at her for a while in complete silence and then dragged her to a dark alley, pushed her against a wall, pinned her hands above her head and kissed her. She tried to struggle but with my demonic strength I was able to maintain her in place. When I felt her reciprocating the kiss I released her hands and let my hands wander on her body, until they stayed on her hips. Her hands wandered from my back, to my arms until they wrapped around my neck, with one of them playing with my hair. We made out until we had to break apart for her to breath. And what a sight she was! Her blow up in lust, ragged breathing and bruised lips, then I knew that I would never get enough of seeing her like that. That even if after all of this she still didn't want me, I will kidnap her and force her to stay by my side.

"Brilliant!" I answered her, loving how she chuckled afterwards, and dragged her into another kiss.

 _She was truly brilliant!_ I thought proudly and greedily.


	7. Green eye monster

"It is... a good plan" Gaston praised Samantha.

Isabelle and I chuckled at the painful expression on his face. He never praises anyone, who aren't his mate or me. But even the meanest demon, like me, has to admit that Moose's plan is brilliant (like her).

"When do you think Azazel will come for you?" asked Isabelle once she stopped laughing.

"This week surely, which is good cause that means that I won't have to get worried about being find out by my family" Moose answered with conviction.

"How can you be so sure?" I questioned her.

Whenever you deal with her, you need to do it in precaution. She was able to see through my manipulation and played along, to later utilize my emotions for her own good. Which only made me fall in love harder and faster for her, but it didn't blind me. I know that she is a dangerous adversary more than capable of ruining me, which is the principle reason why I let her help us kill Azazel and Lilith.

Another thing I also know is that I couldn't complete trust her yet. Even though, Samantha likes us enough not to exorcise us at simple sight like her family. She isn't ready to become our queen, not now. I'll have to gain her heart for that, make her fall in love. For what I am in the right path, she is interested in me and reciprocates my kisses. So I know that I am not far away.

 _Also, who doesn't love me?_ I asked myself in my head.

 _Your mother,_ the annoying voice replied.

 _Shut up!_ I ordered and like always it obeyed.  
   
"Because I know he already was here" Moose's answer brought me back from my mental discussion "I felt that someone has been following me since I got here, to Las Vegas. However, I lost that feeling the night I met the three of you" she started explaining "And who else could it be rather than the yellow eyed demon?" she scoffed "He must have known that I was here, the same place where he hid the papyrus. Surely worried that I would feel attracted to it and make my powers wake up earlier. When he saw that nothing was different he left, but didn't count on you finding me and dragging me to that park. You are meeting with Lilith tomorrow, the same day I am going to kill her. If Azazel is half as intelligent as you tell me, he will know that something if off and come to get me as soon as possible. And if he is as prideful as you say, he will surely think that he can handle Crowley and me on his own. Maybe thinking that no demon would be stupid enough to go against their king".

"That makes sense" I thought out loud "Why didn't it occur to me?".

"Because you had been looking for what are his plans for the future and how to kill him" Samantha answer my self-questioning "I, on the other hand, have been working hard to know why the hell he wants from me. Which left me a lot of time to think and end up with this deduction".

"She will be a great queen" commented Isabelle, low enough so only the demons in the room could hear her. Then she spoke to Samantha "Let's give you all the stuff you'll need" she took a can of special paint and handed it to Moose "This is a new kind of painting that it has been trying to be create for a long time. It is invisible to normal kind of light but when you focus black light on it, you can see everything clearly".

"That is not new" interrupted Samantha "There are parties nowadays with adolescents painting their bodies with that kind of painting and dance under black lights".

"Yes, but this is permanent" added Isabelle, a bit angry at being interrupted. She hates when people so that "It will stay permanently wherever you place it, so don't paint yourself".

"I am not five years old" Moose flashed Isabelle one of her bitch faces "Where is the Colt?".

"You won't have that until a few minutes before my dinner with Lilith, understood?" I replied with a smirk "The last thing I need is you going in a killing spree and losing all the bullets. There are only a few left, so we won't like to run out of them before killing the two demons in top of our list".

"In other words you don't trust me" simplified Samantha crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow, while she is giving me her meanest bitch face.

"Come on Moose" I started "You can't fault me for that. You are a dangerous woman, who was raised as a hunter. You must understand why I would feel a bit uncomfortable by knowing that you have a demon killing weapon in your possession, while I am hanging around you".

"But I am your mate, you should feel safe around me" she contradicted me, with a cocky tone and stepping closer to me.

"That will be when we completed the mate ritual and that can only happen when you fall for me" I reminded her, knowing well enough that she knew this piece of information and was trying to pull the guilt card on me.

 _Poor Moose, she doesn't know that I practically invented that move._ I thought as I kept looking into those sly, poisoning and beautiful eyes.

"They are both manipulative, selfish and sly bastards" I heard Gaston telling Isabelle.

"Thank you" MY true mate and I replied at the same time, and then smirked at each other.

"They are perfect for each other" scoffed Gaston while Isabelle was chuckling.

"Get a room!" some passing by idiot shouted at us, but then screamed in pain as I used my powers on him.

"Stop it Crowley!" demanded Samantha with a glare.

"Fine" I relented rolling my eyes and sighing "You are a spoilsport" I turned to Isabelle and asked her "Remind me again, why did we chose to have this meeting in middle of a street?".

"Because we can't have Samantha anywhere near our hotel, so we won't raise any suspicions when Lilith comes" she answered.

"Oh, right" I groaned "Bloody heaven this is so bothersome!".

"Indeed it is, but the recompense is worth it" Moose replied trying to stop a playful smirk to appear on her face, she didn't have much luck.

"Indeed it is" I murmured under my breath as I let my eyes wander through her gorgeous form, enjoying the blush I cause her. My leering was interrupted by a, ape appearing in front of me "What do you want?" I growled at her, glaring a whole through her skull.

"I know you, we spent some good quality time a few night ago" she purred stepping closer to me and running her hand up and down my arm. The scent of cheap perfume invaded my nose "What do you say if we repeat the good time we had again?" before I could start humiliating this whore verbally, for daring to touch me without my permission, and afterwards send her to the hut behind my mansion, so she could be the new bitch for my hellhounds, she was yanked away from me "Ah! What the hell?!" the slut screamed in pain as Samantha dragged her by the hair to a dark alley.

I couldn't hear or see anything that happened in there but it must have been bad (in a good way... at least for demons), cause when the whore appeared again she was running away holding her bleeding face and crying her heart out. I watched stunned as Moose stepped out of the shadows with a satisfied smile playing on her lips.

"What?" she asked us, as we looked at her shocked by how she reacted. We would expect it from a demon, cause we were possessive creatures. But a human with such a kind soul like Samantha's, it was unexpected "I am a possessive person Crowley, keep that on mind if you want me to be your mate and queen".

"I will, Moose. I surely will" I replied smirking slowly.

 _This is getting better with each moment,_ I thought excitedly to know what new surprise is waiting for us next.


	8. Killing list, of the future King of Hell, number one: Lilith

"That Azazel is planning what?!" exclaimed shocked and angrily Lilith, as I retell her about the papyrus while we were eating in an expensive five stars Italian restaurant.

 _Does this backstabbing two faces bitch really think that she is a good actress?_ I asked myself in my head.

 _Keep it cool Crowley, at least she bit the bait. Just follow the flow now and everything will go as it was planned._ The annoying voice spoke inside my mind again, but this was the first time that I didn't told him to shut up and really appreciated it being there. _You're welcomed,_ it replied.

 _Don't sound so cocky when you say it, you bloody shit!_ I snapped at it inside my head and I could have swear that it was laughing at me.

"Yes, I know darling. He is totally nuts! We all know that Lucifer would kill us as soon as he gets what he wants from us" I smirked internally as I saw how angry she got by my words, but acted as if I hadn't notice "What are we going to do about it?".

"Leave it to me, Crowley" ordered Lilith, but it was a bit difficult to take her seriously when she was in a ten years old girl's body "You have done enough, for what I am truly grateful. I can assure you that you'll be rewarded for your services" with that said she stood up and left the restaurant.

"Rewarded my ass" I growled to Gaston who appeared from the shadows as Lilith left the building "She surely will have her demons after me tonight. That bloody whore!" I glared down at my scotch before finishing it in one go "Is everything ready?" I asked to my loyal demon.

"Yes, it is. The demon's trap was already placed and Samantha is armed, ready to kill" answered Gaston politely, afraid of angering me when I am so crossed "Your mate, sir, will approach Lilith worried about letting such a young girl wander around Las Vegas on her own. Thanks to the fake worries you  had just expressed to Lilith about Samantha, she will surely play along with your mate to see if she really is a danger. Before she knows it, Lilith will be dead and you'll have one less problem to deal with".

"Perfect!" I said, for once, happy "Let's get moving then, the last thing we need is some stupid demon trying to kill MY mate to avenge their late mistress" and just like that I blinked us to the parking lot of Samantha's motel.

And I was welcomed by a pleasant and horrible scene. Laying on the floor was Lilith, dead obviously, but Moose wasn't smiling in victory at all. She was being pinned against a car by one of Lilith most loyal followers: Ruby. That bloody slut of hell adored her mistress and surely prayed to Lucifer every night, like the good piece of shit she is.

"You will pay for that" Ruby promised to MY mate "Your daddy and big brother will have to search for you all over Las Vegas, recollecting every piece of you that I tore apart. And nothing will stop me, cause what would you do?" she taunted with an evil smirk, which only widened when the other demons that followed Lilith laughed mockingly.

"Just watch me bitch!" replied Samantha, just before I was about to step in and kill them all.

Then Moose did something that shocked me, she placed her hand on Ruby's chest and sent her flying away. The demonic bitch stayed in the air as MY Mate maintained her hand raised, but soon Ruby fell on the floor dead by a bullet from the Colt.

"You fucking hunter!" another demon, I think her name was Meg, cursed and was ready to attack. However, she stopped when I stepped in "What the heaven?! Crowley, what are you doing? Move! She just killed Lilith and Ruby, she must be stopped".

"Can you hear yourself for a moment!" I growled angrily, making a mental note to put this bitch on the top of my killing list after her master Azazel "As you said she just killed two powerful and old demons, what will you be able to do? She has the Colt and powers we don't know about, you surely will fall dead before you could get any closer. Be smart and know when you had been defeated, leave!" I ordered her.

Grumpily and angrily she did as I ordered her, soon followed by the rest of the demons. One by one they all left, until only Moose, Gaston and I were left. When Gaston gave me the ok, telling me that we were finally alone, I rushed to her side.

"Stop!" she commanded suddenly, when I was only a few steps away, nearby Lilith's body, making me freeze "The demon trap is just in front of you, you better not get caught Crowley. I don't think I have the strength to break you free, at the moment".

"Not necessary, love" I told her, blinking to her side and cursing myself for leaving Isabelle back at the hotel, to maintain order among my demons. Her healing abilities would have been handy right now "What did just happen?" I questioned her instead as I took out a napkin and rubbed the blood away.

"It seems that Azazel's blood give you some abilities" she replied with a humorless chuckle "I saw it happen... I saw how Lilith killed me in a dream" she told me in a dark tone "I thought it might have been the nerves before the fight, but everything happened the same way. What she told me, how she moved, what she was going to use to kill me... I just froze. Scared of being right, of being a freak. Then I thought about Dean, dad, Bobby, Rufus, Pastor Jim, Isabelle, Gaston and especially you" she confessed and looked me in the eye "That fear of knowing that she would be after you that I need to protect you all, awakened this knew ability of moving things. I was able to move her away from me and into the demon trap, killing her. Then Ruby came and I got lucky that it worked as well on her".

"Next time we will plan it better" I replied with a strict tone "I can't have you dying just because your luck run out" and leaned down to kiss her. Of course, she kissed back with the passion that only a person that almost got killed could have mastered.

"Sir, I think I found something interesting" Gatson called out for me, from where he was kneeling in front of Ruby, making me stop kissing MY mate.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting us" I growled (almost barked) at him.

"Hush Lee" I had to smile at the pet name Moose gave me "He is a good friend, don't treat him badly" she scolded me. I grumped a bit but then nodded my head obediently, earning a short kiss from her "What did you find Gaston?".

"This knife" he answered Samantha's question taking a peculiar knife from Ruby's jacket "It can also be used to kill demons, like the Colt".

"Now, that is interesting" I gave him that "I will take it" I snapped my fingers and the knife appeared in my hand "And this is yours" with another snap a small box with ten bullets appeared "This are the special munitions I promised you, Moose" I handed it over to MY mate, who gladly accepted it with a huge smile "Now... let's start planning. We still have a demon to kill".


	9. Caring for the first time

"Sir, can you please tell me what are we doing here again?" asked me Gaston annoyed at the whole situation.

I had blinked us outside the motel room in which MY mate's family was staying at, just in time to witness a very entretaining fight between father and son. It seems like Dean finally got his head out of his ass and remembered that Moose's sweet sixteen was two weeks ago and he demanded to his daddy that they returned to Las Vegas, so they could make Samantha happy. Of course, the piece of shit Moose has as a father shouted at his son telling him that his sister should stop being so selfish and start thinking about others for once in her life. I wanted to enter in that room and torture that idiot until he begged to be dead, then make him think I would kill him but in the end let him live so I could continue playing with him. Because no one can talk about MY mate like that, specially when all the things he said were false. However, I stopped when I remembered that Moose still didn't give me her 'yes' to be my mate and killing her dad would put me in a bad position with her.

 _Calm down Crowley,_  I thought,  _Just keep it cool until you get her and then you can play with her daddy._

But that wasn't the point. The point was that after the discussion Dean stomped out of the motel room and drove his precious impala to the furthest bar. I, wanting to know how things were going to end, followed him. Which meant that Gaston had to come with me, even though he didn't want to. Not Moose ended up calling Bobby (or uncle Bobby as Samantha call him), who was on the hunt as well, and told him everything. After a few curses and threats from the old man, both of them ordered their drinks and drown their sorrows in alcohol.

"This is boring" commented Gaston "Nothing interesting is happening. Just two drunk men complaining about their lives. Can we offer them a deal? Maybe they'll fall for it" he pleaded.

"Gaston" I sighed tiredly, his moaning was making my patient run thin "We could offer a deal to every person in the bar and they would accept... but those two are the only ones that would try to take us down" I tried to explain to him "They are stronger than they look. Haven't I told you a thousand times to never underestimate your enemy? Look how Lilith and Ruby ended because they though a human wouldn't be able to take them out. Don't underestimate the Winchesters, never!" I warned him sternly, cause I knew that they were capable of doing so many things "Also, I am planning to play a bit with them".

With that said I stood up, ignoring the protests of Gaston, and walked towards the bar "What do you want?!" growled Dean angrily. His glare, tone and murdering aura would make anyone tremble in fear, but it only caused my smirk to grow wider "Come on!" he insisted, losing his patience.

"I want that talisman" I answered and pointed at the ancient instrument, they had gotten in this hunt, which he had in his hand "It is quite old and precious, if it is the true one it costs a lot of money. I collect this kind of stuff and would gladly pay you well to have it in my collection" I flashed him one of my best English charming business man smiles and waited for him to explode.

"Screw you dude!" I barked and jumped off his seat "It is off limits, I am not selling this talisman to anyone. So keep that in mind and get lost!" I pushed me away and began walking away, with Bobby behind him, but stopped when I spoke again.

"Not even for you dear Sammy?" I smirked coyly at him when he froze in his place and turned around rigidly, to only glare at me as if he was trying to kill me with his look. The only thing that stopped him from jumping on me and beat the crap out of me (not that he could), was Bobby "I overheard you and that old man brooding about how idiots you were about forgetting Sammy's sweet sixteen, but don't have the money to buy her something nice to ask her for forgiveness" I made enfaces in not Moose pet name for MY mate, loving how his anger only multiplied by it "Poor girl, being forgotten and left alone in her own birthday. And a special one like sweet sixteen to say the least! It is the day that she turned into a woman and should be celebrated with pride by the family. What a disappointment" I enjoyed with an evil glint how both of them flinched by my words, specially how defeated Dean looked "Poor Sammy surely think that her family doesn't care about her. Because they forgot the day she was born, the only day that family must celebrate together cause it meant that she came into the world... into their lives. She might also think that her family doesn't want her in their lives, that they don't love her... that they want her dead" and that was it, that was what I needed to finally release the best inside Dean.

Not Moose got free from Bobby's grip and yanked me forward, gripping the neck of my shirt tightly "I dare you to repeat that!" I threatened me with a deadly glare that would have other men pissing themselves, good thing that I was a demon.

"What do you say? Ready to accept my offer to redeem yourself?" I asked him not losing my cool, not even a second at all.

I saw doubt and hope pass through his eyes, enough to know that I already had him. However, things are never that easy for me when dealing with Winchesters. Bobby, voice of reason Bobby, had to open up his mouth and advice not Moose "Dean, boy, think about it for a second" he began and then lowered his voice so only Dean could hear him. Gaston and I could thanks to our demon hearing "Such a dangerous weapon in hands of a human ignorant of the world in the shadows... it is nothing but bad news and you know it".

"What about a bet then?" I insisted, not wanting to lose the open window I had "A game of poker. If I win, I get the talisman".

"And if I win?" he asked me, trying to sound disinterested but failing miserably.

"I will give you three thousand dollars. What do you say?" their jaws dropped at the quantity of money that I had just offered them.

"I accept!" he said decided.

At the end I let him win on propose, I wanted to know what he would end up doing with the money. I wanted to know if he was worth of being called the big brother of MY mate and I knew that Samantha would love to know that her family cared enough to risk losing something dangerous to get money for a sorry present for her. But I knew if I stalk after him now, he will notice me so I stayed in the bar and made deals with everyone inside. After three hours I already had fifty new souls in my bag, ready to go to hell in ten years.

When I thought it was ok to go. I blinked us outside the motel room of Samantha's family. John, or stupid bloody bastard like I prefer calling him, had drank until he fell asleep on the sofa. Meanwhile Dean and Bobby were disusing about the Moose's birthday present. Dean was worried that 'Sammy' wouldn't like the Pandora bracelet that he got her and Bobby was reassuring him.

Using my powers I inspected the silver bracelet of Pandora that Dean got to MY mate. It had a queen crown charm, a family love charm, a travel together forever charm, a charm with the letter W, another one with the letter S, a charm of her month, a family heritage charm, a happy birthday charm and a charm with the number sixteen on it.

Smiling contently I turned towards Gaston "It was a very productive night, but it is time for us to return to Las Vegas" I told him "It is almost time for Moose to lure Azazel and for me to kill him".

"Of course, sir" he replied and I blinked us away.


	10. Killing list, of the future King of Hell, number two: Azazel

"This is a bad plan" commented Moose worriedly, after we discussed what we were going to do tonight so no one would commit any kind of mistake.

"Calm down, love" I assured her, wrapping my arms around her waist and dragging her to sit on my lap "I will not let anyone hurt you. I will protect MY mate as a good demon should do".

She snorted at my words "Good demon my ass. The day I see that cows will fly" she said sarcastically.

"Then what are you doing here if you think I am mean?" I questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"Lee, I know that you are the bad guy..." she told me with a coy smile "... and I like you just like that. Good guys... well they can't understand that sometimes you have to take strict measures for a better good" she explained and leaned down to press a sweet and short kiss on my lips, before standing up and going to get ready.

Normally I would hate anyone that treated me so nice, I would consider it disgusting. However, as I had mentioned so many times Moose was different. Also, I couldn't be angry this time even if I wanted. The way she spoke to me and kissed me was like... as if she was saying goodbye. And that was not permitted, it was out of the question.

Samantha was not allowed to die or leave, and I was going to make sure of that. Even if I had to kidnap her and keep her in hell against her will. I looked at my loyal demons and they nodded their heads in agreement, they knew what I was thinking and were going to help me.

"Alright" I started talking, standing up, making sure that everyone heard me "We better start getting ready. By the information Cecily gave me, Azazel is coming tonight" I stopped to make a dramatic pause and then continued with a serious tone of voice "Tonight I will kill Azazel. Tonight I will be King of Hell".

After my little speech we start moving fast. We placed every tramp rapidly but efficiently, we made sure that everyone knew their parts to play in this plan and then we just waited for the right moment to attack. 

Moose went to her motel room and changed into party clothes, to go dancing. She stayed there for a long time moving her hips at the rhythm of the music in a seductive way, and having as much fun as she could. As I expected Azazel waited until Samantha had retreated from the crowd of people, leaving her all alone in middle of the darkness.

"Little girls like you shouldn't be out alone so late at night" commented the yellow eyed demon, as he leered at her.

"Who says that?" MY mate played along.

"I do" he replied and stepped closer to her.

I noticed her unease at having him so close, knowing that he killed her mother and wanted to turn her into his puppet. I also could see that she was gathering all her self control to not jump away from him and take out the Colt.

 _Just keep it together for a little while longer Moose, then I'll make sure to end that bloody bastard's life._ I thought nervously, but I would never admit feeling that way. It was unacceptable for a powerful demon like me.

"And I should hear the words of a pedophile cause..." she snarled angrily, her true emotions showing but still keeping the facade of a monster hater hunter. She is that good at acting "After all, you are just a demon. A scum of hell that should have stayed there and never tainted my world with your presence".

Even though I knew that this was part of the plan to make him angry and unfocused, I still felt a pang of hurt when I heard her spoke like that. It felt so real, the emotions behind her words, that I almost believed that she hated all our kind and wasn't interested in our culture like she mentioned so many times before.

"A scum of hell like Lilith and Ruby?" questioned Azazel angrily, starting to fall for our plan.

"You should be grateful" scoffed Moose, turning her back towards the yellow eye demon and walking towards the devil trap that we painted this afternoon with the invisible ink "I killed the demons that wanted to slay you, so they could take your throne" she placed her hands on her hips and smirked cockily at Azazel "I am waiting demon" she challenged raising an eyebrow, sadistic amusement sparkling in her eyes "Where is my thank you?".

And that was the straw that broke the camel. Azazel flashed his yellow demon eyes and snarled at Samantha angrily "You ungrateful piece of shit! The only reason you were able to win against them was because of my blood running through your veins" he stepped closer with each word, letting his demons powers flow around him and make their presence known. Samantha kept playing along and acted scared of him "You are what you are now thanks to me! You should be the one grateful, not me" he just needed to take on more step and he would have been trapped, but things didn't go as planned. He froze in his place and looked down "You really thought that the same trick would have worked twice?" he mocked her.

"No" Moose replied, smirking and breaking her weak girl facade "That is why I had been practicing" with that said she extended her arms and used her demon powers to drag Azazel inside the demon trap, to then jump outside of it.

"No!" the yellow eye demon screamed in outrage and glared at MY mate "When I get out of here I will kill you!" he threatened.

"That won't be happening" I told him, stepping out of the shadows and smirked coyly at the King of Hell "After all, I will kill you tonight and take your crown".

"Crowley..." he growled lowly and dangerously "I order you to release me right now or I..." he couldn't finish his threat cause I had thrown the demon killing knife at him, finishing with his demonic life.

"He just didn't stop talking" I complained at my companions when they raised an eyebrow at me, amused by my behavior.

"Indeed he loves hearing himself talk, just like you" commented Samantha, earning chuckles from my loyal demons and a glare from me "Now, come here my King" she ordered and dragged me into a kiss. A kiss in which I could feel all her relief, accomplishment and happiness. However, our little make out session was interrupted when the ground began shaking and hellhounds started howling "What was that?" Moose demanded to know, when everything finally calmed down.

"That was hell announcing their new king" I explained to her "We better get going back to take our thrones and start accommodating things at our whim" I told her extending a hand for her to take, growing worried when she hesitated to grab it "What is wrong Moose?".

"We? Our? Thrones?" she asked me confused "What do you mean by that?".

"You are MY mate Moose, which means that you are MY consort" I explained to her slowly, as if I was talking with a kid "That makes you the Queen of Hell now. I thought you had studied a lot of our culture".

"I did but... I don't know if I want to take such big responsibilities now" she told me "I am very young to be a Queen" she tried to explain me.

I noticed how desperate she was for me to understand her reasons. That she was refusing the throne, not me. Amazing me once again. Normally people would want to be with me for the power I would give them, especially now that I am the King. But she... she was refusing the power cause she doesn't feel ready for it, and is trying to still keep me at her side for her feeling for me.

"I understand Moose, no need to panic" I assured her "But you need to know that now that I am King I won't have a lot of time to spend with you. Especially now that I don't have a consort to help me with the stuff...".

"Stop right there Lee" she interrupted me "I am refusing the crown, not refusing to help you" she explained "Come to see me whenever my family isn't close and I will help you organize the stuff of hell".

"Samantha Winchester..." I chuckled, shaking my head in amusement "You are one of your kind" I leaned down to peck her lips and then blinked my demons and myself to hell.

 _Time to get working,_ I thought determined and relieved.


	11. Do we have a deal?

"My king" started one of the consolers of my court "I highly recommend you to send some of our best killers for Samantha Winchester, she already killed two of the most powerful demon and is in posses of the demon killer gun: the Colt" he advised me... or at least thought he was doing it. The bloody idiot didn't notice the way I shook in rage or how my two most loyal demons tensed in fear and anticipation. The bastard just kept on talking in all his snobby way "She must have already told her family about what she had done and they surely are planning a way to start killing us all. Everyone knows that the Winchestrs are the most powerful hunters family since the Campbell...".

He couldn't finish talking cause I blinked in front of him and stabbed him with my demon killer knife. Looking deep into his horrible eyes, expressing all my hate with my gaze, I started talking to the rest of the court:

"You all better hear me well because I won't repeat myself twice" I took the knife out of the corpse and started to clean the blood off, as I walked towards my throne "No one will harm, make a deal with or even touch Samantha Winchester or her family. Who are: Dean Winchester, John Winchester, Robert Singer Rufus Turner and Jim Murphy" they all nodded their heads but looked at me confused at my words "How do you think that a human got the famous Colt? I gave it to her. Why? Because she has been on my side since I met her and helped me in my plan to kill Azazel and my other competitor Lilith" everyone's jaw dropped and their eyes were wide open "Also, she is one of Azazel children, MY true mate and your future Queen. So it's ok to fear her cause she is powerful and has my permission to kill any of you, without even a reason other than she is bored" they all paled at my words and shifted uncomfortable in their seats "Is there anyone against me?" they all shook their heads in a negative answer "I asked if anyone is against me?!" my voice was like thunders inside the throne room.

"No, sir no!" they all replied fearfully and trembling.

"Good. Now everyone leave!" I ordered and they followed without even thinking it once, I bet that someone even pissed their pants at how scared they were.

"Sir, are you ok?" asked me Isabelle after a while of silence.

"What do you think?!" I growled at her angrily.

"I believe that it's time for you to call Samantha" she answered unfazed at my rage, she must be familiarized after so many years of service "It had passed a month already, since your departure from earth, and you haven't called her yet".

"It had passed ten years" I replied shortly.

Not liking the thought of being away from my love so long at all, but neither enjoying people getting the time wrong. After all it is a proof of my strength and control.

"Ten years here, a month over there" corrected Isabelle "Now call her or go up and meet her, you need an answer and even if she didn't have one, you'll be able to see her".

"Isabelle is right, sir" added Gaston "We will keep things in order... or at least as much order as hell can have".

"Fine!" I finally agreed "Just don't let a revolution begin while I am gone" with that said I blinked myself towards where MY mate's soul was. I was shocked by what I saw: I was inside an abandon building that was falling apart and was in fire. There was blood everywhere and Samantha was kneeling in front of four immobilized bodies "Moose!" I shouted at her and used my powers to block a piece of ceiling that was about to fall on her "Let me get you out of here now!" I demanded and tried to catch her.

"No!" she screamed in pain and desperation as she hugged tighter one of the bodies. Taking a better look I noticed that it was her brother, Dean Winchester, and that the rest were her family "Lee! Please save them! Now that you are a king you must be stronger, there must be a way to save them".

"Moose..." I murmured sadly "I have no healing magic and even for Isabelle there would be nothing else to do, they are beyond repair" I confessed and hugged her when she broke down into tears "Your father is already dead, Rufus wounds won't be healed in a hospital and will cause him death, Robert is paralytic and will never be able to walk again and lastly... your brother is in a coma and will never wake up".

When I finished talking she was a mess, there was no way that she could have been crying harder. And I loathed myself for only being able to hold her "It w... was our fa... fault" a weak voice brought me back from my thought and made me turn my gaze towards Robert "She told us n... not to come here tha... that we would di... die. We did... didn't listen. So...sorry Sam".

"My soul for my father's life" Robert and I turned to look at Samantha in shock, hearing the words that she spoke "My body for Bobby's legs, my acceptance to be your mate for healing Rufus and my loyalty to become the Queen of Hell for Dean to wake up. Deal?" she locked gazes with me and I could see how serious she was.

"No! Sam, what the hell are you thinking idgit?!" shouted Robert in desperation, trying to get to her but couldn't because of his legs.

"Are you sure Moose?" I questioned her, barely containing my excitement and want of claiming her now and here.

"Yes, I am. So do we have a deal?" she answered sure of her decision.

"Of course we do" I purred seductively.

Having my assurance, I blinked the men to the motel rooms that they were staying at and blinked Moose and I to the parking lot of the motel. I leaned down and kissed her, suddenly a soul appeared and entered the room of Samantha's father. _Her soul is finally MINE_. I kissed her again and was able to feel the magic leave my body to heal Robert's legs. _I have her body now, all to myself_. I kissed her again and a dark light shone through the windows of Rufus's room. _I'll make sure that our mating ceremony will be perfect._

When I was about to kiss her to seal the last deal the noise of doors being slammed stopped me. Gazing up I could see the three men that I just healed to health looking at us shocked and sad. So sad that it was easy to see the heartbreak in their faces. Unluckily Moose saw it too and that brought her to tears.

"Daddy!" she squeaked crying.

"Sammy!" John shouted desperate and tried to get her, but my powers stopped him in his place  "Fuck! Don't do it Sammy! Don't do it!".

"Already late Winchester" I told him with a satisfied smirk and an evil glint in my eyes "She is MINE now".

With that said I leaned down again and seal the last deal, ignoring the cries of anger and despair coming from Moose's family, feeling how my magic woke Dean up. _She will be the most perfect queen, ever._ Happy that he was the last one, because I knew that he would have been the only one able to make her change her mind.    

Knowing that there was nothing left for us to do there I let the shadow enveloped us, as I blinked us to hell. The last thing they saw was their dear princess in arms of a demon, with a tear tainted face as she was being swallowed by shadows. I might have chosen to blink us away like this because for show, but I really enjoyed seeing the fear flashing on their eyes.

But I didn't care of nothing anymore, cause I finally have what I have been waiting for my whole life. I finally have MY true mate. I finally have MY Moose. And who would have thought? The only thing I needed was a deal.


End file.
